Us
by genovia's queen
Summary: Clarisse struggles to embrace her feelings for Joseph.


'Us'

All morning, Clarisse seemed withdrawn, pensive, almost elusive. Her emotions were being bombarded with her feelings toward Joseph and the fact she had no idea how to progress or how to tell him what she was feeling, and overwhelmed with the fear he may not reciprocate those feelings.

As the day wore on, her spirit continued to deteriorate. After tea, she finally had Charlotte clear her schedule and ask that she not be disturbed for the remainder of the day. Surprised, and a little alarmed when she didn't appear at dinner, Joseph went in search of his Queen.

When he first entered her suite, he didn't see her. As he turned to leave, he heard her pained whisper.

"I don't know how to do this, Joseph."

When he finally saw her, the scene before him was very surreal. There was a light rain falling outside with thunder rolling in the distance. Her chair had been moved to the threshold of the open double doors leading onto her balcony, allowing her a beautiful view. When the lightening flashed again, she was illuminated in an ethereal blue glow, wearing a sheer satin negligee, her hair being lightly tousled by the breeze, and her eyes closed with a serene expression falling on her features. The curtains billowing around her almost created the illusion she was floating.

When she didn't elaborate, Joseph quietly took a few cautious steps closer to where she was sitting. Afraid he would break whatever spell had been cast, he whispered in return, "What is it you don't know how to do, Clarisse?"

"Us." She managed on a sigh with a slight tremble in her voice.

_Us._ Joseph swallowed hard, trying to control the emotions that single syllable stirred within him. _Us._ It was such a small word, yet it held the promise for something so much larger. He had imagined this moment, dreamed of this moment so many times, but never had he expected that dream to become reality. His Queen was right there, asking him to become..._us._

With each silent moment that passed, Joseph continued closing the distance between them. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his and brushed his lips across her fingertips.

Smiling softly, she framed his face with her hands and drew him up to her. She ran her thumb across his lower lip before leaning in and placing a shy, gentle kiss to his lips.

The vulnerability she was feeling was almost palpable in her kiss. Therefore, he simply allowed her to take full control. To test the water and decide how she wanted to proceed. Hesitant at first, only the slightest pressure of her lips against his. Even as she grew more confident, she still held back.

Joseph felt a shiver run through her as his hands came to rest on her waist. Sliding them around, one on her lower back and the other at her shoulders, he urged her forward. Finally he was rewarded when he heard her breathing catch and felt her soften and mold against him. Felt her offer control when she traced her tongue across his lips and invited him in.

He hesitated for only an instant before he yielded to her demand and finally took control. Knowing she was still feeling uncertain, he didn't pressure her, didn't push or take it too far. Not wanting to ruin what could grow into something more, he kept it simple, yet sensual until he broke the kiss on a sigh.

Leaning back, she gazed at him with worried, questioning eyes. He simply smiled and placed one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs, lifting her from the seat. He settled himself down into the cushions, Clarisse on his lap, and wrapped both arms around her. She snuggled into his warmth, burying her head in the crook of his neck as she kissed the base of his throat. Taking a deep breath in, she let herself be soothed by his intoxicating scent.

Content in each other's arms, they enjoyed the moment. Sitting quietly and listening to the thunder rumbling in the distance and the rain quietly falling on the balcony.

As she felt him nuzzle her neck and lightly nibble her earlobe, the deep timbre of his voice against her skin was almost too much for her as he said, "There's nothing to _do_, Clarisse. You only have to _feel_. Everything else will work itself out."

It was in that moment, knowing she was not alone, that Joseph was in this with her, Clarisse finally embraced her emotions. Finally allowed herself the pleasure of dreaming of a future with the only man she ever really loved.


End file.
